


If Wishes Were Fishes

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [71]
Category: Phantasy Star
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Odin and Myau try to get three wishes out of a probably not enchanted vase.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	If Wishes Were Fishes

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 29 'three wishes'

"Do you know why this style of pot is particularly valuable?" asked Odin.

Alis squinted at the vase of light, silvery metal, and guessed, "Because its made of solid Laconia?"

"That's not all - its said that some of these were used to seal a Genie," explained Odin, "If you rub it in a certain way and say the magic words, the Genie will be summoned and will be forced to grant you three wishes!"

"Why don't you do that, kill Lassic and fix this mess Algol's in, then?!"

"I don't know the magic words, do I?" he sniffed and folded his arms, "They could be literally anything!"

"Meow," declared Myau, emerging from a narrow gap under the table and jumping up to face the vase, "Meow is a good word for magic. Meow!" he called a lot louder, rubbing his face against the pot, "Hey, Genie, I want a whole roast Fishman for dinner. Also, some new claw weapons made of Laconia. And I want to take my turn driving the Landrover, I don't know how, maybe with a big pedal or a rope attached to the steering wheel or something, anyway, and..."

"Hey, that's three already!" complained Odin.


End file.
